The Obsessions Of Battle: A Pokemon Story
by hailstorm888
Summary: When 10 year old Violet Marzaroli starts out on her journey through Kanto, she has no idea of what's to come. Hardships, losses, new friends, and, new obsessions!
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, I'm starting another story! That's what, six now? Anyways, I'm really excited to be starting this story, I have one in every region now! Except the new Kalos region, and all of the regions you can only play in the Pokemon Ranger games. But besides that, I hope you guys enjoy it! I don't own Pokemon!**

Chapter 1: From Depressing Days To A Pokemon Party!

_Wednesday, June 7th_

Ten year old me was running. Running through Pallet Town, which to my dismay was just as big as my previous home town in Lavender Town. It was so depressing there, what with all the ghost types and cemeteries. But our new home was here in Pallet Town. We'd moved here for what I thought to be only one reason, for me to get my first Pokemon from Professor Oak. My mom however thought that first off, Lavender Town wasn't exactly the best place to raise kids. Secondly, it was just plain nicer. And my mom was good friends with Maya Oak, Blue Oak's mother. I'd never met Blue, but my mother and brother and knew him, him and my older brother were really good friends. And, I also guess that Blue was supposed to be one of the strongest trainers in the region, being the eighth and final Gym Leader.

I hate to admit it, but I was really childish at ten. Always getting into things I shouldn't have, thinking I could do everything and anything. But that was all about to change. So there I was, running towards the south end of town, and Professor Oak's lab was in sight. I could see the ocean too, I'd even gone swimming in it the day before, the day we'd moved here. The ocean had been surprisingly warm, it being so early in the summer. I ran around the front of the building, swinging open the glass door. The lights were off, but I knew exactly what to expect. I flipped the switch with the single movement of a finger.

"CONGRATS VIOLET!" Multiple people in the room yelled, jumping out of their hiding places. I grinned as wide as I could. There they all were, my twin cousins and their older sister, their parents, Professor Oak, Mark, my older brother, mom, Maya Oak, Blue's mom, Darren Oak, Blue's dad, Daisy Oak, Blue's older sister, and Rose Akai, the legendary Red's mother. I'd met many of these people the day before, when we moved in. The only two people that weren't there were Blue, stuck at the Gym, and my deadbeat dad, who I'd refused to see for years.

"This is awesome you guys!"

"I know right!"

"We helped plan too!" Those were my two younger cousins, twins, both at the age of eight, and both holding their Nidoran. Don't ask me how they got Pokemon before me but they did. Ryan had a male Nidoran, and Richard, a female.

I observed the lab, decorated with streamers, balloons, and a huge banner hung from the ceiling with little doodles and the words 'Congrats On Your First Pokemon' written across it, obviously made by the twins. There was even a table filled with food out for everyone, and a few gifts as well. It was almost like my birthday, but my cousins and aunt and uncle had actually come this time, all the way from the Hoenn region.

"I remember the first time I got my Pokemon!" That's my uncle Zeke, mom's brother.

"Don't bore the children with your stories Zeke, this is Violet's big day!" I smiled at my aunt Penny. I saw my fourteen year old cousin, the twins' older sister Valerie, leaning up against the wall, blowing a gum bubble and texting her friends on her iPhone. Valerie was a coordinator, and had started her journey four years ago with her first Pokemon, a Kecleon. And she had absolutely no interest in me.

"Congratulations Violet!" Rose, Red's mom said.

"Congrats kiddo!" Darren Oak added, his wife right next to him smiling at me.

"Choose wisely Violet." Daisy told me. I liked Daisy, she was nice and all. Finally I came up to my mom and brother.

"I can't believe this." One of my eyebrows went up at my mom, she looked like she was about to cry... "_My only baby left is leaving!"_ She burst out into tears on my shoulder.

"_Mo-om." _I whined, holding her while she cried. My brother put a hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to stop embarrassing me.

"I-I'm sorry Violet. I just, I'm going to be so lonely at the house all by myself."

"It's alright mom! You have all of our new neighbors to hang out with!" Everyone smiled at my mother, until she smiled back as well. My brother Mark, who was seventeen, picked me up and spun me around.

"Little ole' Violet is finally growing up!" I laughed the whole time until he set me back on the ground. First, everyone ate. Next, I opened up presents. A brand new purple sling backpack to match my name, five Pokeballs to start off with, Potions, a bunch of other Pokemon related items, an iPhone (finally! But my mom only got it for me so I could call her...), some new clothes. Finally I came upon the last two boxes. Both lousily wrapped in newspaper. The first one I opened, a brand new specially made purple Pokedex (the whole buying purple things for a girl named Violet is kind of getting old...).

"Now Violet, I expect you to be a trainer to the best of your abilities, and do your best to help me complete the Pokedex!" I grinned and nodded.

"Of course Professor!" I then went for the final box. I knew what was in there. Three Pokeballs. I got to choose one to travel with me across the Kanto region. I unwrapped the box carefully. I held my breath. Then, I opened the small case inside, to reveal three ping-pong sized Pokeballs. I could hold all three in one hand, but had to hold them in two when I enlarged all of the Pokeballs. I then threw all three up into the air, and three Pokemon appeared in front of me. I knew very well what all three were called, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander. Suddenly, a huge Pokemon appeared from Mark's pocket, knocking over a whole table. His own starter Pokemon, now fully evolved, Venusaur.

"_Sauur!"_ Venusaur began gently playing with the other three starters and the Nidoran, who jumped down from Ryan and Richard's arms.

"Venusaur! Uh, sorry about that Professor."

"No problem at all Mark! Venusaur just likes to play with the younger Pokemon. We all watched the Pokemon play, while I got Pokedex entries on all six Pokemon.

"So who are you going to choose Violet?" Mark asked me, after giving all the Pokemon a bowl of Poke Food. I looked thoughtfully at all three of them, who all looked back up at me, each wanting me to take them with me. Except for Squirtle, who looked way too egoistic and independant for me. Bulbasaur was too shy. My eyes then fell on Charmander. I smiled and crouched down, petting the small fire type's head.

"I choose you Charmander." Charmander smiled at me, showing off all the food in his mouth, causing everyone to laugh while they cheered for me. I sighed in relief. _I finally have a Pokemon. Thanks everyone. _I was way too lucky at this point, getting my first Pokemon only months after I turned ten, many kids had to wait a year or more. Having this party and all these people here. But trust me, it was all about to get thrown back into my face, _hard. _

I had packed all of my things, and gotten ready to leave Pallet Town only a day after I'd gotten there. Charmander and I were already getting along great, and we were about to leave Pallet Town with my brother, who was just going to go with us to Viridian City. Mark, my brother, has light brown hair and wears a different baseball cap every day. Today, in honor of the move, he was wearing a cap with the words 'Pallet Town' across the front, only he was wearing the cap backwards. He has light brown eyes to match that hair, and was wearing a pair of tan cargo shorts and a plain white polo shirt. I wasn't really listening to what Mark was saying, only playing with the small male Charmander I was carrying.

"You know, I wonder when you'll meet your rival." I looked up, Charmander looking disappointed that I'd stopped playing with him.

"Since when do I need a rival?" I asked him.

"Well, you don't necessarily _need _one, but pretty much everybody makes a rival in someone. Remember Natalie?" Natalie Gerreth had been my brother's girlfriend, until she left for the Sinnoh region. I nodded my head yes, surprised that he'd brought her up. Ever since their break up Mark hadn't liked talking about her.

"Well, before we got together we were huge rivals, and she was always furious that I always beat her in battles."

"So I'll probably meet someone like that eventually?"

"Probably. But you'll also make a lot of new friends too. I have everywhere I've gone!" Mark had already traveled through the Kanto, Johto, Unova, Hoenn, and then through Kanto again, all in that order.

"Hey you guys!" We looked up to see two guys, one about my age while the other was more Mark's age, running towards us. "Could you two battle us?" The older one asked.

"Um, I'm not sure if that's such a great idea. My sister literally just got her Charmander today."

"_Char!" _Charmander cried out in joy at the sound of his name.

"Well, I know you're an experienced trainer, and my brother is pretty new at this whole trainer thing too." Mark looked at me.

"Let's do it!" I said.

"Alright then!" It was to be a two on two battle, each of us only using one Pokemon. We got ready, then the battle began.

"Aand, GO!" Mark shouted. Charmander jumped down from my arms while the others released their Pokemon.

"I choose you Weedle!" The boy my age sent out what looked like a bug type Pokemon.

"Weavile, battle stance!" The older brother sent out a very interesting black Pokemon with a red hood type thing. Finally it was Mark's turn.

"Dragonair, up and at em'!" He sent out his Dragonair. Both the younger brother and I got out our Pokedexes to get entries on all of the Pokemon.

"_Weedle the hairy bug Pokemon. Often found in forests and grasslands. It has a sharp, toxic barb of around two inches on top of its head."_

"_Weavile, the sharp claw Pokemon. It lives in snowy regions. It carves patterns in trees with its claws as a signal to others." _

"_Dragonair, the dragon Pokemon. It is said to live in seas and lakes. Even though it has no wings, it has been seen flying occasionally." _I stuck the device back into my pocket as the opposing team made the first move.

"Weedle, use String Shot!"

"Dodge it Dragonair!" I wasn't fast enough, and couldn't even get a word out before Charmander was wrapped in a sticky silk.

"Weavile, use Metal Claw on Charmander!"

"Dragonair counter with Iron Tail!" The two steel type attacks clashed, canceling each other out. Dragonair then used Iron Tail to free Charmander. "You gotta act faster than that sis!" I nodded, now ready.

"Use Poison Sting Weedle!" The small purple stingers shot at our Pokemon, which Dragonair easily dodged.

"Scratch Charmander!" Charmander managed to avoid getting hit by using the attack I commanded. Suddenly out of nowhere Weavile came at Charmander using Night Slash, I hadn't even noticed it's trainer commanding the move! But Mark must have, because Dragonair once again covered us with Dragon Tail.

"You've got to pay attention to both of them Violet!" I nodded, knowing that Mark was getting frustrated. "I'll hold off Weavile, you and Charmander take care of Weedle!"

"Kay! Charmander, use Scratch!" Charmander obeyed, and Weedle was knocked backwards.

"Poison Sting!"

"Scratch!" Charmander couldn't block out all of the purple shots though, and got hit a couple times. Thank Arceus he didn't get poisoned! I watched out of the corner of my eye as Weavile tried to get past Dragonair, but ended up getting hit with a powerful Aqua Tail, before the two became locked in a standoff again.

"Use String Shot Weedle!"

"Dodge it and use Growl!" Charmander succeeded in lowering our opponent's attack. _Wow, _I thought to myself. _Even though Charmander and Weedle are still weaker Pokemon, this is probably the most intense thing that's ever happened to me!_

"Poison Sting again!" This time Charmander was hit head on with the attack, and didn't look so well when he landed on the ground in front of me.

"Charmander!"

"Ha! This is exactly what I wanted to happen! Charmander's poisoned!" He basically sang the last part of his stupid little speech, just like the little kid he was.

"Oh yeah!? Well watch this! Charmander, use Ember!" Charmander looked at me like I was stupid.

"Um, I don't think he knows Ember yet." My opponent said.

"Well, don't Pokemon learn new moves in tough spots like this?"

"I don't know. I only started out on my journey yesterday."

"_NO THEY DON'T!" _The both of us jumped when our older brothers yelled at us, at exactly the same time. They were really getting into it.

"So I guess we should keep going." The other guy said, shrugging.

"Probably. Charmander, use Scratch!"

"Dodge it and use String Shot!"

"Jump over the attack and use Scratch again!" This time Scratch hit and Weedle fell to the ground unconscious.

"Weedle!"

"Aw, great! Now I have to finish this on my own!" The younger boy looked at his brother in annoyance before returning Weedle to it's Pokeball. Mark told me to stay out of his part of the battle, and eventually Mark won. While those two got into a trash talk thing, I walked over to the younger boy who was giving his Weedle a Potion.

"You battled really well. Well, at least I think you did." He looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks! You did good to. My names James. My brother is Kyle. Sorry about him, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah that's alright. My names Violet." We watched the two teens duke it out for a minute. "So I guess they're going to want us to rivals after this huh."

"Yeah. My brother won't ever let me hang out with you after this, which is stupid cuz' both you and your brother seem pretty cool. _My_ brother is a stupid hot head."

"I feel ya. My brother isn't so cool all the time either." We sat there in silence for a minute. "I know!" I suddenly said, both Pokemon and James looking up at me. "We can be like friendly rivals, you know, hang out and stuff but still battle! Then when our brother's are around, we can just act like we hate each other."

"Nice!" James and I high-fived, and I sat behind him on the log he was on while we watched our angry brothers finally stop arguing. Then they the both of them yanked us in opposite directions, Mark yanking me towards Viridian City. We spent the night on Route 1 and arrived in Viridian the early the next afternoon. We each got a room at the Pokemon Center, Mark deciding to stay the night before heading back to Pallet. I couldn't wait till the next morning though, because tomorrow, I was going to pull off my master plan, the one I'd had for so many years! And you'll _never_ guess what it is!

_Thursday, June 8th_

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just want to let you guys know, this chapter has oldrivalshipping in it or whatever that is. Anyways, it has Green and Blue, as a couple in it. Also, thanks for the great review 4fireking! If I can find the time in my busy juvenile schedule I'll check out some of your stories! I don't own Pokemon!**

Chapter 2: The Impossible

_Friday, June 9th_

Charmander and I were chowing down fast as possible in the cafeteria of the Pokemon Center. My brother sat there, just eating his healthy oatmeal, looking very confused.

"You two should slow down, don't want to get sick on your first day."

"No time." I replied, my mouth full of french toast.

_"Char!"_ Charmander added, though not in the process of chewing like I was. Mark laughed a little bit.

"I know how you feel, I was like this my first day too. Anyways, you two want to visit Blue with me?" I stopped in my tracks, fork halfway to my mouth. "I haven't seen him in a while, and I just thought I'd stop by. Weird how both mom and I know him pretty well and talk about him all the time, yet you've never met him."

"Yeah. Weird." I replied, annoyed, and continued eating.

"So you comin' or what?" I contemplated for a moment.

"I don't see why not." If only Mark knew what I had been about to do. So, while he went back to his room, Charmander and I snuck out of the Pokemon Center, heading through the large city, towards the north end. I was amazed at how big it was, larger than Lavender Town, which was still bigger than Pallet Town, but bustling with tons of lively people. Keyword, lively. Charmander walked beside me, nearly getting stepped on quite a few times.

_"Char!"_ I looked down to see Charmander, repeatedly almost getting trampled. I was more of a tough love kind of person, so didn't carry him everywhere like some people, but I felt bad for the fire type, so I picked him up. Passing by a store window, I stopped to look at myself in it.

"Look at us Charmander. I can't believe I'm finally a trainer!" I stood there for a moment, looking at myself. My black hair went to the bottom of my shoulder blades, and my violet eyes for which I was named for were wide, young, naive. People thought my eyes were kind of strange, being violet and all, but my family always told me they were beautiful. I didn't need them to tell me that though, I have high self esteem and a great confidence level, and am perfectly happy with how I look. It was kind of weird though, for whatever reason I'd expected myself to look different after I'd started out on my journey. I didn't look any different.

Then I saw what was behind the window. It was a Pokemon accessory store, not normally my thing, but in the window they were displaying collars with spikes on them, and other cool 'manly' things. So I went inside. As soon as we got in, I set Charmander down and we started looking around. I immediately headed over to the shelves that displayed the items that had been in the window. I saw a particular collar made for Pokemon, black with spikes on it and made out of an expensive leather. It cost 35$, but it was really cool and I thought it would look awesome on Charmander.

"Charmander, come look at this!" I called. The small fire type wobbled over to me, a smile stretched across his face. "Look at this!" I held up the collar, but Charmander seemed to shy away from it. It was starting to become apparent that Charmander was a bit on the shy, nervous side, but I was too naive to really notice.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" I asked. Charmander then began leading me away, so I replaced the collar in it's place on the shelf and followed him. He led me to a shelf containing some cheap bandanas, only a couple dollars, and picked up a plain red one.

"Hmm." I said, taking the bandana from the smiling Pokemon and viewing it in front of me. "It's okay." I told him, Charmander giving me an even bigger smile. "But it's kind of plain and boring, don't you think? I'd much rather get something cool." Charmander looked down, disappointed and obviously hurt. Not obvious enough for me to realize it though. I put the fabric back and led Charmander out of the store, heading back towards our destination.

Finally there, I looked up at the building. It looked so, alive, with it's bright green roof. Above the door were the words warning anyone daring enough to enter the building of it's contents, though they didn't sway me. I'd wanted to do this for years, and now I finally had my chance.

"Ready to do the impossible Charmander?" Despite still being upset about earlier, Charmander cried out in joy. It was odd though how I described this event as 'impossible'. Of course it really was impossible, but at the time I had thought there was no way in the world that I could lose. I pushed open the two swinging doors and entered the building, ignoring the guy at the front of the building. It took a while to traverse the place, but eventually Charmander and I made our way through it, eventually getting to our final destination. A young man and woman looked up from their place atop a set of stairs, looking almost like a king on his throne with his girlfriend.

"Blue Oak, I'm here to challenge you to a battle!"

Green's POV

Blue and I had been _supposed_ to be getting ready to leave because he was _supposed_ to take me out on a date today, but Blue, as always, had to play by the rules and instead of taking the day off he just _had_ to stay the day at the Gym. All of his trainers had taken the day off, they all do one Friday a month, but Blue had been insistent on staying even though people rarely ever even _challenge_ the Gym, and they never win anyways. So here we were, Blue sitting on his stupid throne with me leaning on the arm of it trying to talk him into leaving with my unstoppable charm that for some reason only Blue can deny, when a cute little kid comes up to us. She could've been cuter if she didn't have such a tomboy look to her, what with her pitch black hair and violet eyes. A little Charmander followed close behind her.

"Blue Oak, I'm here to challenge you to a battle!" To be honest, I almost laughed out loud. To keep from doing it I had to snort at her. I mean, what a joke! Did that little girl with her little Charmander think that she could beat my Green!? Please, even I lose to him half the time when we battle. Blue had been about to say something, but I stopped him.

"Let me handle this baby." I leaned over and kissed his forehead, only because it made him blush a little.

"Pesky woman..." I giggled a little as I made my way down the steps.

"Hi girly, so you want to battle Blue? How cute!"

"I am NOT cute, and are you deaf? I just said that." She looked ridiculous, a ten year old saying something like that to me, I'm eighteen and have been kidnapped by giant bird Pokemon and the Mask Of Ice and I'm Green, so I know practically everything.

"Look sister, unless you have seven gym badges and more Pokemon than that little spark breather you're not challenging Blue." Then I heard the familiar sound of someone sliding around Blue's Gym. Then them falling.

"Viole_eeet!"_ He'd been right in the middle of I assume calling to this girl when he slipped on the last panel falling flat on his face.

"Mark?" Blue asked.

"Ugh, hey Blue."

"Crap..." The little girl mumbled.

"What's going on?" I demanded. Mark dragged himself up, walking towards us.

"Sorry about this you guys."

"Is no one going to answer me?"

"You'd better explain everything to Green first, I don't want her more upset than she already is." Blue said. I made a pouty face at him.

"I'm Mark, a friend of Blue. Nice to meet you Green." He nodded at me. I didn't respond. "And this," He grabbed the young girl's arm. "Is my little sister, Violet. Now what is it that you're doing here?" Mark asked her. Violet yanked her arm away.

"I'm here to beat Blue."

"Violet, today is your first day as a trainer, there's no way you could-"

"I don't care what you think! For my whole life you and mom have always talked about what _prodigies_ Blue and Red were, and I'm sick of it! I'm going to beat the both of them, prove that they're not as great as everybody thinks they are, and there's nothing you can do about it! I'm a trainer now." She crossed her arms, looking more stubborn than me when I see a new pair of earrings at the mall with Blue.

"I'm so sorry Blue, Green, come on Violet, we're leaving."

"Mark, ur, Mark let go!"

"Hold up for a second Mark." All three of us looked up at Blue, who had stood up. "If Violet wants to prove herself, let her."

"What?!" I glanced at Mark, us having both said 'what' at the same time. Then all three of us looked at Blue, confused.

Violet's POV

All of us stared at the young Gym Leader, Mark and Green in complete confusion, while I in excitement.

"Really!?" I managed to get my arm out of Mark's slackened grip and run up one of the steps leading up to Blue's throne, my face brimming with pure joy.

"Uh, Blue, not that I don't respect you or anything, but I really don't think that Violet is ready for that."

"Duh! That's what I've been telling you morons all along!" Green insisted, hands on her short red skirted hips.

"It's fine. Besides, I think Violet here needs to be taken down a notch." Blue smirked, something that I barely knew the meaning of, especially at this point in my life. Blue had stood up and was walking down from his throne, and was currently standing next to me in his black jacket, which I have to admit was pretty awesome, but I barely got much past his waist.

"You comin' or what?" I nodded and followed Blue down to the large area in between in his personal stage and the panels. "Mark, you mind being the ref?" My older brother shrugged as Blue and I got into position.

"Um, I guess we're doing a one on one battle, no items. Begin."

"Charmander, you know what to do!" The small fire type was already out in front of me, and got into a battle stance.

_"Char!"_

"What'cha waitin for Blue?! Send out a Pokemon!" He smirked again, though I did too.

"Charizard!" In a flash of blue energy, a huge orange Pokemon appeared before us, towering over both Charmander and me. I gulped, swallowing my fears, and got out my Pokedex.

_"Charizard, the flame Pokemon. Its wings can carry this Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It blows out fire at very high temperatures."_ I grinned.

"Wow, Charmander you're going to be _that_ someday!" I didn't even look at Charmander to see the look on his dismayed face.

"Well." I cocked my head at Blue's remark, not sure what 'well' meant in this situation. I would've thought he would roll his eyes, like Green did, but he only half smirked half smiled at me. "Challenger always gets the first move kid." I nodded, only beginning to understand the concepts of battle.

"Charmander, use Scratch!" At first, Charmander hesitated. I probably would too, the beast before me being more than 10 times my size, but I ignored the fact that Charmander was up against a foe like that. He was a Pokemon, and from my knowledge I thought that Pokemon were supposed to obey, and never question their trainers. Now, it hurts me to say it, but I have to admit it. At that point in my life, I would've denied it, but Pokemon to me were basically tools that I could have a conversation with. I wasn't nearly as bad as those Team Rocket creeps who abused their Pokemon, but I wasn't much better either.

"Charmander!" Finally, Charmander attacked Charizard, scratching the stomach of the fire and flying type. Then, not only did I realize that Blue and Charizard had made no attempt to dodge, but the attack did literally nothing. Both Charmander and I were terrified for a moment, but once again I forgot the fact that Charmander's well being was on the line and commanded for more Scratch attacks. They still did nothing. Charizard smiled, a gesture full of knowing, determination, and a spritz of arrogance. Blue had a similar look on his face, but his more similar to that of a father watching his ignorant kid try to do something they were already told was impossible, and getting taught a valuable lesson in the process. For example, a four year old trying to walk the hyperactive family Stoutland after the dad told them they could not possibly do it.

"Alright, i-if that doesn't work we'll just use-" I realized that the only other move Charmander knew at the moment was Growl, which wouldn't do anything against an opponent like this. "Charmander, try using Ember!"

"_Char_!" He protested in distress, Charmander didn't know the move yet.

"Come on, just try!" Charmander once again looked nervous, skeptical, but tried to breath the fire anyways. Nothing but a few sparks came out of his mouth.

"Charizard." I looked up, as did Charmander, in utter terror as to what Blue would command the flame Pokemon to do. "Use Shadow Claw." Charizard's right arm became shrouded in a dark aura ending in a trio of enormous claws. Using it's wings, Charizard quickly managed to get close enough to Charmander to hit him, knocking him back several feet with ease. Even I, a naive juvenile, could tell that they weren't using anything remotely close to their true strength.

"Come on Charmander, get up!" He struggled greatly with standing up, Charizard and Blue were far too strong for us, but I still forced Charmander to carry on, my foolish dream of beating Blue and Red being carried on the starter Pokemon's small, fragile shoulders. "Use Scratch again!" Bue didn't even have to say anything, Charizard immediately flew to the ceiling, high out of Charmander's reach.

"Here's your one and only chance to forfeit Violet. You know you can't win, you're Pokemon isn't nearly strong enough, you are even weaker than your Pokemon at the moment, and you're Pokemon is scared."

"Never! I'll never ever give up against you!" Blue's lips pressed together in a tight line. He didn't want to do what he was about to do, but he knew that it had to be done. I needed to be taught my first life lesson of many on my journey.

"Aerial Ace Charizard." The large orange Pokemon became surrounded by a brilliant white light, almost too bright to look at, and then, at an incredible speed I could only dream Charmander would one day be capable of, Charizard came down from the ceiling, hitting Charmander full on, full power. We didn't stand a chance. We never did. Charmander never did. And now he was paying for my mistakes.

Charmander was badly injured, he didn't move a muscle when I picked him up off of the hard tiled ground. I couldn't even bring myself to look at anyone in the room, but out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Green with a hand to her face. I didn't understand why she looked like she was pitying me. Mark swiftly moved in front of me, blocking my way out of the Gym

"I'm very disappointed in you Violet." He gently took Charmander from my arms, then, both him, Green, and Blue left the Gym, I assume all going to the Pokemon Center. Suddenly I was all alone. The Gym, lit by the neon lights of the tiles and a few other dark lights, was quiet. Only the hum of a machine could be heard. When I finally took a step, it echoed off of the walls. It was too quiet in here. I disliked it. After finally walking out into the smoky city air, I realized that it didn't make me feel any better. Somehow my feet were able to take me through the streets of Viridian. As I got farther into the city, more and more people bustled about. I barely noticed though. Multiple people gave me dirty looks after I walked into them.

_I... I lost. After all this time telling myself I'd win, prove that they could be beaten, and losing so easily._ After who knows how long, I looked up to see that I had finally arrived at the Pokemon Center. I went inside. It was busy. Many people were waiting with annoyed looks on their faces near the counter. Nurse Joy wasn't there. I knew where she was. I went in back and saw one behind a sheet of glass, Charmander on a bed, still out cold. He was even worse than I'd thought he'd been. Mark, Blue, and Green were watching intensively just feet in front of me, though none of them saw me.

"Why the hell did you have to be so hard on them?!" Green demanded, though worry seeped through her voice.

"The girl needed to be taught something Green. She's too ignorant, and I know what that's like. She isn't going to do well on her own the way she acts now." Blue replied.

"I know but..." Green placed one of her hands on the glass. "That poor cutie..." Blue slipped an arm around her shoulder. I backed away, quickly making my way out of the center. As soon as I was out, I started to run. Faster, faster, until I was finally in front of a familiar shop. I went inside. I spent two measly dollars. Then I ran. Faster, faster, until I was back at the center. Nurse Joy and her Chansey were hastily helping angry trainers, completely unaware of what had just gone down in Blue Oak's Gym. I made my way past some doors, seeing a trio of people now behind the glass. Making my way inside the sterile room, the door clanged shut, and all three heads turned to look up at me. I didn't even look at their faces, both scared to do so and too caught up in my current task. I hid something behind my back, rubbing my fingers across the surprisingly smooth fabric. A weak fire type barely managed to turn his head towards me.

"Hi Charmander. I... I got you something..." It was so.. so... um, beautiful I guess, to see his eyes light up and such an innocent smile grace his face when he saw the red bandana I was holding up. I couldn't help but grin right back.

_Friday, June 9th_

**All done! I'm so happy with this chapter, I LOVE it! Read and review you guys! :D**


End file.
